


with bated breath

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: breathplay with other light BDSM.





	with bated breath

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

When Tsuyoshi fell into the sponge pool right after Koichi, his first thought was that he had banged his knee right into Koichi’s crotch. At least, that’s what the deflated sound coming from Koichi’s lungs signified. However, a closer inspection revealed Tsuyoshi’s arm across Koichi’s throat.

Of course Tsuyoshi rushed to move, but the sponges did not cooperate with his weight and only shifted him further onto Koichi’s windpipe. He was apologizing, his microphone conveniently behind him as to not catch any incriminating noises, but he stopped short and ceased all movement, even his own breathing, as he caught the look in Koichi’s eyes.

They were glazed over, not the least bit concerned about his inability to breathe completely. His lips were parted slightly, as though it was impossible to keep them closed, and his body was tensing under Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi’s eyes widened as he felt exactly _where_ all of Koichi’s tension was going.

Then Koichi emitted a faint moan with the last of his breath.

Tsuyoshi sat up immediately, put on his stage face, and went back to work, trying to push Koichi and his weird fetishes out of his mind.

~*~*~*~

“Do it again.”

Tsuyoshi spun around in the dark room, watching his partner advance on him like a tiger on the prowl, just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

“Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi said calmly. “I’m not going to choke you.”

Koichi pounced. Tsuyoshi heard something get knocked over and break, banged his shin on something very sharp and painful, and landed flat on his back with a warm body nestled comfortably on top of him. Another second and lips were against his, pressing hard enough to bruise, and a hot tongue was forcing its way into his mouth.

Tsuyoshi tried to protest, but he was much more concerned with the hand that was bringing Tsuyoshi’s up to Koichi’s throat. “I can’t -” he started, failing beautifully as Koichi was obviously the stronger of the two, digging Tsuyoshi’s fingers around his neck while Tsuyoshi didn’t stand a chance at refusing, especially when Koichi’s body rocked against his.

He swore, followed by a traitorous moan that only fueled Koichi more. Tsuyoshi could feel him gasping for air against his mouth as Tsuyoshi’s fingers massaged his Adam’s apple, allowing him a brief breath only to deny it again.

Koichi was as hard as a rock against him, thrusting forward into Tsuyoshi’s groin in a way that was impossible for Tsuyoshi to resist. Tsuyoshi became fueled by arousal and growled Koichi’s name, lowering his face to Koichi’s neck to kiss the bruises he was undoubtedly leaving.

“Don’t… stop…” Koichi sputtered, his arms lax around Tsuyoshi’s waist. “Almost… there…”

Tsuyoshi couldn’t think it was weird anymore because this was the hottest he’d ever felt. His body was encompassed by heat as Koichi ground against him, faint moans sounding from the little air he was permitted.

A hand slipped down to rub between them, and Tsuyoshi belated realized it was his. He swallowed his cries of relief as he rushed to unfasten his pants one-handed, then Koichi’s, much to the delight of the latter, and took both of them in his hand, stroking erratically but with intent.

“Tsu-” Koichi choked as Tsuyoshi’s thumb moving up and down his windpipe, his tongue swirling around them.

The next sound was a shrill gasp from Koichi as he pulsed in Tsuyoshi’s hand, then a low groan as Tsuyoshi followed suit and finally let go. His grip loosened and Koichi took in several much needed breaths of air, making no effort to move from on top of Tsuyoshi.

“What the -”

“Shut up.” Koichi’s voice was strained, sated. “You kissed me, now we’re even.”

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word. He got the better end of the deal, after all.  



End file.
